Batman vs Boba Fett
Description This is Bobawins What-If Death Battle Season 1 Ep 6. Star Wars vs DC Comics. Interlude Wiz: The battle of the Box Office! Boomstick: This is the Death Battle the wiki deserves... but not the one it needs right now.... Just kidding! You're getting it now! Wiz: That was a bad joke. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick, Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to see who would win.... a death battle! Batman Boomstick: This story begins with a kid named Bruce Wayne, who is heir to Thomas Wayne, owner of Multi-Billion dollar company Wayne Enterprises.... Not too original of a name. Wiz: After going to see the theatrical play, Zorro, Bruce's parents were murdered by a crook. Boomstick: This left Bruce extremely depressed and he ended up being raised by his butler, Alfred. Wiz: Fast forward to when he grew up to be an adult, he trained himself physically in martial arts, and became the one and only, Batman! Boomstick: Let's start on his utility belt, with various accessories such as Batarangs, Disruptor, Shock Gloves, Smoke Pellets, a First Aid kit, and a LOT more! Wiz: His regular bat suit is almost completely bulletproof and fire resistant. He can also use his cape as a glider, and has gauntlets armed with blades. Boomstick: But he wont just have his regular bat suit, we are giving Batman more of his suits to make the battle more fair. ''' Wiz: The Power Suit, and The Sensor Suit. '''Boomstick: The Power Suit makes him able to pick up very large objects, as well as shoot out missiles from cannons on his shoulders. Wiz: The Sensor Suit gives him the ability to become invisible, as well as having X Ray vision. Boomstick: Batman can also use grappling hooks to get to high places Wiz: Batman has many feats including mastering every martial art known to man. Boomsitck: He has also snuck in to Area 51 and 52! Man, the Wet Bandits should call this guy. Wiz: He also can throw a Batarang 100 mph. Boomstick: He is even so fast to switch a poison drink faster than a blink of an eye... LITERALLY! Wiz: The Dark Knight is Prepared and ready for battle! Boba Fett Boomstick: Boba Fett. A name feared by many people across the Star Wars galaxy. His life began in the planet Kamino, where clones are produced. Wiz: Boba was a clone who was adopted by Jango Fett, his father, the person he was cloned off of. He was raised in the Cloning Factory, and stayed there for most of his childhood. Boomstick: Until one day, during the Battle of Geonosis, Jango got Decapitated by the Jedi Knight, Mace Windu. Wiz: From that day forward, Boba followed his fathers footsteps and became the bounty hunter we all know today. Boomstick: Boba Fett was introduced to the battlefield ever since he was little, which resulted in him being a very skilled fighter as he grew up. In some situations, he even helped his father fight people such as the jedi knight, Obi Wan Kenobi. Wiz: He decided to inherit his father's Mandalorian armor and repainted it so it looked different. Boomstick: That suit may look old and rusty, but it has it's perks. It has a grappling hook, a flamethrower, a laser shooter, and even a jetpack! Wiz: Speaking of that jetpack, it is strong enough for him to fly out of the digestion system of the sarlacc pit only a day or two after he fell in. Boomstick: LIKE A BOSS! Wiz: His suit also has a lot more tricks up its sleeve, literally! Boomstick: Inside of his knee pads are poisonous dart launchers, and inside of his shoulder pads are trophies of his prey that he keeps. Wiz: It's also fire resistant. Boomstick: Even though it may look like it's hard to see in that helmet, he has 360 degrees of field vision! Wiz: And that's just the beginning. Boba Fett has been known to use lightsabers in combat, and is very skilled, as he even stood a chance against Darth Vader himself! Boomstick: That being said, Boba has no connection to the force whatsoever. Wiz: This Bounty Hunter is ready to battle! Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fight! Jabba (Translation): I need you to go away from the galaxy, and find this man. Jabba hands this picture to Boba ---> Jabba: He will be on the planet Earth. Bring him back dead. Or else. Boba: Yes Jabba. I will take care of him. Hour Later Boba: What? Why is that ship going so slow? '(FYI, he is referring to a plane) ''Boba fires at the plane. It blows up. '''Boba: That's better. Cut to Bruce Wayne watching TV TV: Breaking News! A giant spaceship has entered Gotham City, and blown up a plane! Who caused this tragedy, and who will teach him a lesson? Bruce: I will. Cut to Boba Fett Boba: Alright, where are you, Bat Person? Boba lands the Slave 1 in an airport and flies over to the city. Boba: There you are. Boba spots Batman and lands on the ground. Boba: Alright, bat. Jabba wants you dead, so let's get this over with. Batman: Not without a fight. FIGHT! Boba starts shooting at Batman with his blaster, but it doesn't do any damage to him. Batman: Do you think that'll stop me? Boba: I'm just getting started. Boba flies up to Batman and punches him and shoots him in the leg. Batman: Aargh!... Alright... my turn. Batman shakes his leg, starts dashing up to Boba, and gets Boba into a chokehold. Boba: ACK! AGH! Batman: Anything else? Boba starts flying and releases Batman Boba: Yes. Batman: Alright, it's time to suit up, Alfred. Alfred (On earpiece): Yes Master. Batman's Sensor Suit mysteriously appears on batman. (I don't know how, just deal with the plot hole.) Batman becomes invisible. Boba: Where'd that bat go? Batman sneaks up on Boba and kicks him. Boba: OOF! There you are. Boba turns on his flame thrower behind him, but batman isn't there. Boba: Hehe, gotch- ah! Batman threw a Batarang at Boba Boba: Damn! He's still alive. Batman: Yeah, and I'm right here. Batman punches Boba in the face. Boba: I have a helmet, dumb ass. Batman's invisibility wears off. Boba: ''(Chuckle)'' Boba takes out a lightsaber. Boba: I'm just getting started. Batman: Oh shit. Boba starts swinging at batman, but Batman dodges them. Boba: You're cornered. You should just quit already. Batman falls in to a manhole. Boba: Well that was easy. A blue flare comes from the manhole. Boba: Huh? Batman: I'm not done yet. Batman has the Space Suit on. Boba: Round three. Batman shoots a laser beam at Boba's hand. Boba: Pain is an illusion, Bat. Boba shoots a grappling hook at Batman, wraps it around him, and pulls Batman towards himself. Boba: But not for you. Boba impales Batman with the lightsaber. KO! Results Boomstick: Wow! That was epic! Wiz: To our surprise, that was the closest battle we (Bobawins) h''ad ever made! '''Boomstick: Even Supes vs Beerus wasn't that Close!' Wiz: Boba Fett had a 55% chance of winning this battle. He won by 5%! Boomstick: If Batman didn't have his suits, it would've been a way easier battle for Boba. Wiz: The reason for Boba winning is because he has way more experience, as he has experience in combat his whole life, as he is also older than Batman. Boomstick: He also had more weapons and better accuracy. Wiz: So.. I guess you could say.. Boba Wins? ;) Next Time Next Time on Bobawins Death Battle: COWABUNGA!! MICHELANGELO IS NEXT!! Category:Bobawins Category:Star Wars vs DC Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles